


【mob和】一句话创作（R）

by Linyi01



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyi01/pseuds/Linyi01
Summary: - 划水摸个鱼- 假孕产乳- 开局一句话 “只能一下子哦……”





	【mob和】一句话创作（R）

 

小和最近总是干呕，吃饭也没有胃口，但是好久不见的小肚子却回来了，手指也变的圆圆的。是假孕反应吧，看到他微微隆起的乳房时，我这样下了推断。

 

“Kazu，你是不是怀孕了？”我故意问他。

他正从盘子里夹起一小口汉堡肉塞进嘴里，又不舒服地放下筷子。他看了看我，又看看自己的肚子。

“是的呢。”

 

 

 

他听话地脱掉自己的衣服，坐到我的腿上。我搂过他去亲他的脸颊，手从股缝摸到了他的小穴口，那里分泌了一些体液，滑滑的。我把他抱到床上，让他平躺着，观察起他的肚子来。他不好意思地把肚子遮起来，伸手让我抱他。我看着他隆起的乳房，跪在床上含住了他的乳尖，把小小的乳头含进嘴里，手揉着两边的乳房，尝到些带着一点腥味的甜味。又用力吮吸了几下，味道变得更浓了，奶味扑满了我的嘴里。抬头看他另一边的乳头，小小的乳孔上沾着被揉出来的奶珠，白白的液体挂在有些红肿的乳头上。他几乎要哭出来了，我安慰他说每天都吸一下奶的话以后喂宝宝他就不会痛，而且孕期也不会涨的难受了。我发现他腿间分泌了更多的体液，大腿根都被他自己蹭的滑腻极了。

 

“只能一下子喔……”

把手指插进他的小穴时，他从喉咙挤出来这几个字，带着哭腔推着我的胳膊。

我格外的耐心，一边揉着他的乳房，一边慢慢的做着扩张。虽然他已经湿成这样，扩张都是多此一举。不过先把他磨得没了耐心，自己挺起胸让我去舔，还用手撸起我的性器。

 

我在穴口时他还皱着眉，像是担心肚子里的宝宝。我慢慢地一点点进入，他紧张得很，小穴比平时还紧许多。才进入一半他就叫起来，说太深了。我把他的手拉过来让他摸摸还有多少没有插进去，他红着脸要把手抽回去，我便顺着他的动作把他的手放到了自己的胸前。他下意识地轻轻揉起自己的乳房，手感一定和平时不一样，揉得重了还会有奶水分泌出来。等我完全进入时，他的胸前已经有好多奶水顺着乳头流到手上和肚子上。可不能浪费了，我附身去舔掉那些奶水，他摸着我的头把我抱在怀里，用腿夹住了我的腰。我动起下身，嘴上也没闲着，去吸他的乳尖。

 

抓在我肩上的手越来越用力，我也知道他快要到高潮了，撑在床上最后冲刺起来。每次他射的时候，后穴的筋挛都会把我夹射，这次也不例外。他射到自己和我的小腹上，乳孔也有奶水一起流出来。我射在他的身体里，抽出来时混着他的体液一起流下来。觉得还不尽兴，我又去吮吸他的乳尖，他没了力气，都不来推我，只是躺在床上喘气，身体还在打颤。因为我用牙小心地咬了几下他的乳头，还哑着嗓子发出一点呜咽声。

 

之后我带他去医院检查，医生说只是假孕现象，不过也是好现象，只要好好备孕就很会容易怀孕。小和却不开心，硬说是我抢了宝宝的奶，所以宝宝才自己离开了。还说要让我赔他一个宝宝。


End file.
